


Lavender Field

by ribbitpiano



Series: Havenset [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Distinguished Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Neurodivergent Jade Harley, Romance, They are gay, Trans Female Jade Harley, Trans Female Kanaya Maryam, Trans Female Rose Lalonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbitpiano/pseuds/ribbitpiano
Summary: Today is an ordinary day for Rose Lalonde and her wife, Kanaya. They're expecting one visitor, and they are happily surprised by another. They were planning to have a nice dinner tonight, and perhaps their guest would want to join them.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Havenset [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Lavender Field

KANAYA: Darling  
KANAYA: Come Downstairs  
KANAYA: We Need To Be Ready To Greet Our Guest  
ROSE: Oh, right, June’s coming over.   
ROSE: Maybe we’ll see Jade, too.  
KANAYA: That Would Be A Treat  
KANAYA: But You Have To Be Downstairs To See Either Of Them  
ROSE: Okay, you have a point. As usual. 

You’re spending the morning as you usually do, in a large sunlit bookroom housing a variety of plants. The solarium is yours and Kanaya’s favourite place to spend time, the calm warmth of Earth C’s sun being especially nice when compared to Alternia’s blistering heat. The room is arranged with couches and cushions, most of which were upholstered by you or your wife. There’s not an uncomfortable spot in the room, not until the afternoon when the sun shines brightly in. The sheer curtains do a decent job against that, though, and the comfort of the room is maintained. Guests often take to sitting on the floor, which you can’t exactly blame them for, given the strewn about blankets and whatnot.

You stand up from your cozy position on the couch, marking your page and setting your book down on the side table. You follow Kanaya down the set of stairs leading to the main floor of the house and open up the curtains to brighten up the main living area. Before you can sit down, there’s a knock at the door, and Kanaya is faster to it than you, seeing as she was waiting just by the door. 

KANAYA: Hello June   
JUNE: hey you two! how are you today?  
KANAYA: I Think We Are Just Splendid  
ROSE: I would tend to agree with that.   
ROSE: Come on inside, June.   
JUNE: thank you :D 

You invite June inside, and motion for her to sit on the couch. Your living room is much tidier than the solarium, used more so for greeting guests and such than as an actual living space. Nonetheless, you sit down, and continue your conversation with June, seeing as she did have a specific reason to come visit today.

ROSE: Would you like some tea? We could put the kettle on.  
JUNE: oh no thank you, i sorta have some plans pretty soon…   
JUNE: i don’t mean to show up and ask for stuff and leave, but i do kind of have to be uhh.  
JUNE: punctual?   
ROSE: Of course. I understand completely, no need to worry.   
ROSE: Shall I show you the sewing room? Everything’s in there.  
JUNE: oh, okay! sounds cool.  
ROSE: Darling, would you lead the way?  
KANAYA: Yes Of Course  
KANAYA: This Way Ladies

Kanaya leads the two of you down the hallway and into the sewing room. You make sure not to bump anything, as your wife has an interesting organizational style, as you quickly learned. There’s a plain blue and black dress, folded neatly and sitting on the corner of a large table. Kanaya picks it up and hands it to June, who nervously but gratefully accepts.

JUNE: thank you very much! i will try it on, uh, some time?  
JUNE: probably just in my room or something.   
KANAYA: Let Me Know How The Fit Is  
KANAYA: I Will Be More Than Happy To Make Any Necessary Adjustments  
JUNE: i will! thanks again, i’m sorry to rush!   
ROSE: Not a problem. I’m sure the dress will look wonderful on you.

The three of you exit the cluttered room as you lead June back to the door, seeing as she apparently has some plans, and ones with a tight schedule at that. You give June a hug, something you’re quite insistent on, seeing as she’s never quite received what you’d consider enough affection, although you hear that might’ve changed recently. Kanaya does the same, though she’s quite insistent on giving all your guests hugs. You open the front door of the large house, inviting June to leave, but as you do, you’re greeted with a surprise. Just at the end of your property, standing on the sidewalk, is Jade. 

ROSE: Ah, hello Jade!  
JUNE: hey jade!   
JADE: hey you guys! :D 

Jade enthusiastically approaches the entryway of your home, quickly ending up right on your front porch. June takes a few steps outside to greet Jade, and to be on her way to wherever she’s headed. The dog-eared girl greets June with a kiss on the cheek, something quite usual for her. She tends to be affectionate with those she’s close to. June returns the gesture and steps past the taller woman. 

JUNE: it was nice seeing you, jade! i have to go now but i’ll see you around. :D   
JADE: you too!! have fun with your plans :) 

June takes her leave with a wave, which is returned in spades by Jade, enthusiastically waving goodbye to her ecto-sister. She pivots on her sneaker’s heel and faces you and your wife with a warm smile. 

KANAYA: Come On In Dear  
ROSE: Yes, please do. 

Not needing any further convincing, Jade enters the house. She greets Kanaya with a short kiss on the lips, and subsequently the same with yourself. This is more or less par for the course at this point, as you three are fairly affectionate. Jade comes over to your house often, and she’s very close with you and Kanaya. It’s pretty apparent that she has some sort of non-platonic feelings for both of you, though that’s not a complaint. You and your wife have talked it over, and decided that you’d be open to a romantic relationship, though there’s no need to rush things. You’re both perfectly content with how things are at the moment, seeing as there’s not exactly much of a social barrier keeping you from being affectionate, Jade is plenty close with both of you. 

KANAYA: We Were Just About To Have Tea  
KANAYA: Would You Like Some   
JADE: oh yes please!! tea would be lovely :D 

Kanaya and Jade sit on the couch, while you walk to the kitchen. It’s a very open concept, and you can easily interact with people in the living room from there. You put the kettle on, pull down three glass mugs, and browse the tea cupboard to list the selections. 

ROSE: We have earl grey, peppermint, chamomile, raspberry pomegranate, and...   
ROSE: You get the point. What would you like, Jade?  
JADE: i think raspberry pomegranate sounds nice!   
ROSE: And for you, darling?  
KANAYA: I Will Have My Usual Please  
ROSE: Of course. 

Kanaya doesn’t actually have a usual, she just says that when she wants you to decide for her. You pour her a cup of earl grey, one for yourself, and a raspberry pomegranate for Jade. To Kanaya’s cup, you add some milk, and to Jade’s, a spoonful of sugar, knowing just the way they each like their tea. You bring their mugs over to the living room, placing them on coasters that Kanaya set on the coffee table. You bring over your own tea and place it on the table as well, sitting down in the armchair beside the couch. 

ROSE: So, Jade, has anything interesting happened in the past week?  
KANAYA: Is It Gossiping Time  
JADE: well i dont know if you guys heard about june and vriska and terezi so maybe it is gossiping time!!  
ROSE: Oh right, we heard something about that. No details, though.   
JADE: well theyre in a relationship! im surprised vriska didnt brag to you about it already...   
KANAYA: She Does Tend To Do That  
JADE: i know!!! thats why its surprising but oh well :/   
ROSE: That’s not exactly unsurprising. They were already close.  
KANAYA: I Wonder Which Of Them Had The Confidence To Pull That Off  
ROSE: My bet’s on Terezi.   
JADE: vriska says it was her! i dont know if i believe that though hehe :D 

The three of you spent a good amount of time together, and Jade soon ended up essentially laying down, resting her head on Kanaya’s lap. Kanaya would play with her hair a bit, though it could be hard since Jade has so much of it. You also ended up holding hands with Kanaya before long, something you often enjoy and never get tired of. The three of you soon realize that it’d be a good time for a meal, something Jade is the first to sit up and mention. 

JADE: so what should we have for lunch?   
JADE: maybe like salad with fresh greens and tomatoes? :D  
JADE: or some pan fried peppers and onions and rice? :o  
KANAYA: There Is A Frozen Pizza In The Refrigerator  
ROSE: I also know how to make grilled cheese if you’d prefer that.   
JADE: oh pizza sounds lovely right now!!  
KANAYA: Alright

Kanaya stands up from the couch to go and prepare lunch. She absolutely towers over you, especially when you’re sitting, and god, is she beautiful. She now walks over to the kitchen, while you brush some hair away from Jade’s eye and back behind her ear. You can’t help but pet her soft, furry dog ear while your hand’s already on her head. She leans into your hand, clearly enjoying the touch like she always does. You pat her on the head a couple times and stand up, bringing the empty tea mugs to the kitchen sink. You wrap your arms around your wife from behind, giving her the best hug you can at your height. You’re a lot shorter than her, 9 inches, to be exact. She’s so fucking beautiful. She’s so tall and graceful and you could seriously just keep hugging her for hours. In fact, you’ve done that before.

Soon, the pizza is ready, and the three of you can eat. The meal is enjoyed by everyone, since you have insider info from Dave on which frozen pizzas are best. You clean up everyone’s dishes, and before you can sit down, Jade stands up.

JADE: lets go upstairs!! :D  
KANAYA: Yes Lets 

Kanaya stands up as well, still having quite the height on you, and a just a bit taller than Jade. She leads you and Jade up the stairs without delay, though it’s naught more than a formality at this point. Jade’s over at least once a week, and she’s very well acquainted with the layout of your home. Regardless, the three of you step up the stairs and arrive at the solarium. It’s really quite an amazing sight. Two of the walls are almost entirely made up of windows, and there’s an assortment of plants dotted near the sunny spots. You find your place on the floor, in the corner up against the couch, marked with your favourite purple blanket and a good few pillows. Kanaya pulls the curtains closed, then makes herself comfortable on the couch, as her height isn’t quite conducive to floor-sitting. Jade quickly finds comfort laying on a pile of cushions on the floor nearby Kanaya’s seat, and rests her head on your leg. Not the best position for reading, if one were to ask you, but Jade doesn’t usually do all too much reading anyways. You think it’s sort of cute, like how dogs always want to be close with people they care about, Jade doesn’t want to leave your side if she can help it. 

KANAYA: Are You Comfortable Dear Jade  
JADE: yeah of course!! its always great here you know that!   
KANAYA: I Am Glad You Think So   
KANAYA: I Do My Best To Be Attentive   
JADE: you do a lovely job of it kanaya!! :D   
ROSE: We’re glad you’re comfortable here. You’re always welcome to visit.  
KANAYA: Yes Absolutely   
KANAYA: You Are More Than Welcome Here At Any Time  
JADE: well im here right now arent i?   
JADE: i promise to visit all the time! im already here a lot, i love it here you guys :)   
ROSE: I think I can speak for my wife when I say we love having you here. 

You once again put your hand on Jade’s head, petting her softly. You can’t exactly run your hands through her thick, curly hair, but you’re more than happy to pet her head and her fluffy ears. She gives you a wide smile, showing off her pointed teeth. Another dog thing, you guess. Jade has a few of those. Her ears, most obviously, but she also has a tail, fluffier and longer than most trolls’, and her fingernails and toenails have become thicker and sharper. The palms of her hands and flats of her feet are tough, and and it’d be more accurate to say she has paws now. She really is beautiful, such a large and lovely lady, with her head in your lap. It’s clear she holds a large amount of trust for you, and that’s a wonderful feeling. Plus, she’s very soft, and being close to her is physically a lovely warm feeling.

You spend a long time just sitting like this, with you and your wife reading your books, and Jade resting beside you, occasionally piping up about something she heard earlier from Vriska. For a bit there, you think the woman on your lap might’ve taken a nap, but you can’t be sure. At one point, Kanaya reaches down to pet Jade’s hair, smiling at you warmly as she does, as if you two are sharing in a secret. You laugh quietly and join your wife in petting Jade’s hair, leaning down and kissing Jade on the head as you do. And so you sit, nothing to do except to be together.

KANAYA: (Do You Think Shes Awake)  
ROSE: (I don’t know.)  
ROSE: Jade, are you awake?   
JADE: (zzz)   
KANAYA: (That Is The Noise Of Sleep)  
JADE: (zzz) :)   
ROSE: (Then I guess she won’t be able to discuss dinner plans...)   
JADE: hey guys!! im awake from my snooze :D   
JADE: what were we talking about?   
ROSE: Oh, good afternoon.   
ROSE: You were so fast asleep that I wasn’t sure you’d wake up until after dinner.  
KANAYA: Funny How That Works

Jade turns over to be laying on her back, and once again rests her head on your lap. You rub the base of her fluffy ear, and give her a kiss on the forehead. Kanaya smiles at both of you compassionately, and leans down to kiss Jade before leaning back up to kiss you. The three of you don’t shy away from affection, you really never did. Jade’s a fairly affectionate woman, and you’ve always been more than happy to reciprocate. It’s definitely escalated past that, though. You consider it common knowledge that Jade has feelings for you and for your wife, and it’s not exactly a secret that you both feel the same. You bring yourself back to the topic of conversation, no reason to dwell on the affection. 

ROSE: So, dinner.   
KANAYA: Rose And I Were Planning To Have A Pleasant Dinner Tonight  
KANAYA: Would You Care To Join Us Dear Jade  
JADE: oh i dont know...   
JADE: i wouldnt want to intrude  
JADE: you two are married and all i wouldnt want to take over your special time together!  
KANAYA: Nonsense   
KANAYA: You Are Special To Us As Well  
ROSE: Besides, we’re practically in a relationship already, Jade.   
JADE: well yeah thats true but i dont know :/  
JADE: i still feel like id be intruding  
JADE: i know we act like were in a relationship but   
JADE: we arent, i guess?   
KANAYA: There Is A Very Easy Solution To This Issue   
KANAYA: We Could Simply Officially Enter A Romantic Relationship  
KANAYA: Perhaps Then You Would Not Have Qualms Regarding Not Being Wanted  
JADE: :o   
ROSE: I’m all for it. Why not?   
JADE: sounds like a plan to me :D   
JADE: i love you both so much anyways so it makes sense!!   
ROSE: Agreed.   
KANAYA: I Agree As Well  
KANAYA: You Both Are Lovely Women 

In no rush to move from your current spot, you stay as you are, with your girlfriend in your arms and your wife beside her, what could be better than this? Dinner doesn’t have to be for a while, and you’d prefer to stay in this moment for as long as you can. Kanaya leans in close to Jade and whispers something to her. You can’t quite make it out, but it gives both of them quite the grin. Oh no. As soon as Kanaya’s seated back in her position and out of Jade’s face, Jade stands up, though it could be qualified as a jump. She bends down and scoops you up into her arms, in a sort of bridal carry. Alright, that was smooth. You’re sure that this is what Kanaya’s suggestion was about, as both the women’s grins have grown wider yet. You decide to go along with it, and you wrap your arms around Jade and give her a kiss on the cheek. You’re not new to the idea of being carried, Kanaya does it sometimes, but Jade never has. It’s a much different experience than you’re used to, Jade is much bigger and much softer, you could seriously fall asleep like this and stay in her arms for hours if not for the fact that you’re already downstairs and being placed on the couch. 

KANAYA: What Shall We Have For Dinner Then  
KANAYA: Dear Rose And Dear Jade   
ROSE: Hmm, I’m not sure. Jade, any ideas?   
JADE: well... i could cook something maybe?   
KANAYA: We Could Always Order In And Perhaps View A Film   
ROSE: I don’t know, I don’t want to force you to cook for us, and we order in often.   
JADE: its really no big deal!! i would love to cook for you guys :D   
KANAYA: If You Insist  
KANAYA: I Am Sure My Wife Will Acquiesce  
JADE: i do!!!   
ROSE: Alright, then. If you really want to.  
JADE: okay great!   
JADE: im sure ill figure out where everything is, you guys can just sit here!! i shouldnt be too long  
KANAYA: I Am Eagerly Anticipating What You Might Prepare

Without ado, Jade leaves you and your wife in the living room and goes to the kitchen. The openness of your floor plan would allow you to have a decent idea of what she’s doing, but you don’t want to spoil the surprise for yourself, so you turn on the TV and put on some Food Network. You never know what to watch, but this is as good as anything else. From the kitchen, you can definitely hear some sizzling sounds, Jade’s definitely got something going. In just around half an hour, Jade places three plates on the table. 

JADE: dinners ready!! :D 

On the table is three plates of pasta, and a large bowl of salad. It’s nothing too fancy, but it smells delicious, and you eagerly sit down at the table. Jade seems to really know what she’s doing in the kitchen, and the meal looks lovely. The three of you enjoy your meal, it’s very well made and it doesn’t take long for you to finish. Kanaya’s the one to stand up and clean the dishes this time, definitely not wanting to put that responsibility on Jade, since she was the one who cooked. The dishwashing doesn’t take long, and you and Jade stand up from the table. She has a look on her face, like she’s going to do something bold again. You prepare to be picked up, but to your surprise, Jade steps up behind Kanaya and gently lifts her into a bridal-style carry. Kanaya’s visibly surprised, her face flushed green and her eyes open wide. She quickly realizes what’s going on, and wraps her arms around Jade for additional stability. This might be the first time she’s ever been carried like this. God knows you can’t do that at your height, but Jade is only slightly shorter than Kanaya, and much bigger. You’re pretty sure she could lift both you and Kanaya at the same time if she were so inclined. 

She carries Kanaya up the stairs and places her gently on the couch, before laying herself down on her back on top of a pile of blankets nearer the centre of the room. Now’s your chance. You lay down onto her, the height difference especially noticeable from up close. Kanaya isn’t looking to miss out on the affection, and lays herself down beside Jade. Jade uses her strong arms to pull the three of you into a group hug on the floor. She’s very strong, but has a kind softness to her, and the hug is everything you could ever ask for. You give your wife a kiss, and your girlfriend one too. You can’t help but smile in such a comfortable and wonderful situation, and you simply stay like that for a long time. 

KANAYA: I Apologize But  
KANAYA: It Appears To Be Quite Late  
JADE: oh geez! yeah its kinda dark huh...  
ROSE: Oh, yeah. I guess I lost track of the time.   
KANAYA: Not An Issue  
KANAYA: I Do Not Think The Time Of Day Is Consequential   
JADE: well i should probably get going home though...   
JADE: i dont wanna accidentally fall asleep here :/   
ROSE: You could fall asleep here on purpose.  
KANAYA: We Do Have A Guest Bedroom If You Would Prefer   
JADE: thanks you guys, but i think i really should get going for tonight! :o   
JADE: i didnt bring anything to sleep in or a toothbrush or anything!!  
JADE: but next time i come over ill bring overnight stuff, okay?   
KANAYA: That Seems To Be A Wise Idea  
KANAYA: Perhaps You May Want To Leave Some Clothes And Such Here  
KANAYA: To Assist In Unexpected Overnight Stays  
JADE: good idea!! ill bring that tomorrow :D  
ROSE: Ugh, do I have to get up, though?  
JADE: do you want me to carry you again?  
ROSE: No, I’ll walk.  
ROSE: I think if you carried me at this point, I’d fall asleep.   
KANAYA: (She Has Done It Before)   
JADE: hehehehe :) 

You stand up, tired but full enough of love to give you the energy to show your girlfriend to the door like a proper host. Kanaya stands up as well, much more gracefully than you, and Jade leaps to her feet. Your two partners follow you back down the stairs, and before leaving, Jade gives Kanaya one last kiss, and one for you as well. 

JADE: bye guys!! i love you so much!!!   
ROSE: I love you too, get home safely.  
KANAYA: I Love You Jade   
KANAYA: Have A Wonderful Evening   
JADE: i already have!! :D   
ROSE: See you tomorrow!

Jade steps out the door with an enthusiastic wave, and you wave back. Even Kanaya waves, which is a little unusual for her. Jade continues home, and you close the door. You’re extremely tired, but filled with love for your partners. You don’t take any time, and go straight to bed. Today was such a wonderful day, and you wouldn’t give it up for the world. Kanaya gets into bed beside you and holds you, warmly and closely. 

ROSE: Goodnight, Kanaya.  
KANAYA: Goodnight Darling  
KANAYA: Have Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna keep writing these, I'm aiming to get out one every week or so. I've decided on all of the future relationships that'll take place, but I welcome feedback on characters you'd like to see or see more of! Thank you for reading as always!


End file.
